No strings continued
by wilddaisy27
Summary: This is my view of what happened after Matt said those three little words.


This takes place after "No Strings"

Emily walked over to where Matt had begun packing up. Her thoughts were all jumbled. Did he really just say it? Did he mean it or was it just to get her to stay? Was she really going to turn down the opportunity of a lifetime for this man? Was he worth it? Did she feel the same? Emily stood there watching Matt in a dazed state. Matt noticed and stopped what he was doing.

"Em." He called.

"Emily." He tried again.

Waving his hand in front of her face he made another attempt. "Lehman!" he shouted.

Emily jumped, finally looking directly at him.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Where were you just now?" Matt questioned.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked more confused than she was before.

"I called you three times before you answered. What are you thinking?"

"Nothing. Hey do you still want to pass on the zombie thing tonight?"

"No, I didn't want to before either, but I thought you didn't want to watch a zombie movie."

"Promise to tell me when to cover my eyes and I might be able to be convinced." Emily moved closer so that their conversation would be more private.

"Only if you tell me what you were thinking about." Matt teased stepping even closer to Emily.

"Later. What about dinner?" Emily asked changing the subject once again to avoid being put on the spot. She never considered that she had just done the same to Matt.

"We'll grab something on the way home." Matt replied emphasizing the word home.

He would love for his house to become a home for him and Emily, but since he finally told her he loved her he wasn't sure how she would respond. She didn't tell him she loved him, just that she wouldn't go to Quantico. That was good enough for him though. He didn't have to go a year without seeing her, touching her and being with her. Yes, he knew they would fly back and forth to see each other, but do long distance relationships really work out? He was glad she said okay when he said don't go.

Cheryl finally released them from the scene an hour later. Matt and Emily were in her car driving home. Matt looked over at Emily seated in the passengers side and knew she was thinking.

"Em, what are you thinking?" He questioned.

"Nothing, why?" she replied.

"Come on Em. You haven't said anything since before we left. Talk to me."

"Can it wait until we get to your place? I really just want to get something to eat and curl up with you at home."

Matt smiled. She just said his place was home again. Did she really mean it? Emily noticed the grin and couldn't think of what she said to cause it, but she knew she did. Matt drove to their favorite fast food restaurant. Once they got their food and were headed back to his place, he reached over and grabbed Emily's hand. He really wanted to push for answers about her thoughts, but he didn't want her to shut him out completely. He knew he had to wait for the right moment and right now the moment called for holding her hand while they drove in silence. Emily gripped Matt's hand reassuringly and leaned over the console to rest her head on his shoulder. She couldn't wait to get home and snuggle up with him. They arrived at Matt's a little while later. Emily didn't move after Matt parked the car. She sat there resting against him.

"Em." Matt began.

"What?" Emily questioned.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in the house?"

"No, not really. I'm fine here."

"I thought you were hungry?"

"I am. Can we just sit here a few minutes?"

"Sure babe." Matt rested his head on Emily's and they sat there together thinking about their relationship. Emily finally moved away from Matt ready to go inside.

"Matt, let's go. I want to slip into something comfortable, watch a good movie and have your arms around me."

"I can do that." Matt replied. They exited the car. Emily carrying the food in one hand while the other hand found it's way into Matt's. He held his keys in his free hand. When they got to the door, Matt tried unlocking it without releasing Emily's hand. It was not an easy task and Emily began giggling as she let go of his hand so he could properly open the door. She walked inside, set the food on the table and made a beeline for Matt's bedroom. She went straight to his dresser and pulled out a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt to slip on. Matt had followed her and stood in the door way watching. Emily slipped her jeans off and his boxers on. Matt grinned at the sight. She then slipped her shirt, tank, and bra off replacing them with one of his t-shirts. Matt's grin got larger. He loved the way she was so at home in his house. He loved how she looked in his clothes, and he loved her. More importantly he just told her he loved her. Emily turned around and jumped when she saw Matt.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I didn't realize I had an audience."

"Well, it was a good show, but personally I like to help a little more." Matt laughed.

Emily smiled and then laughed as she pulled him into a kiss.

"Your turn." She said handing him a pair of pajama pants to put on. Matt obliged her by removing his jeans and putting them on and then removing his shirt.

"Let's eat." Emily stated pulling Matt by the hand back into the living room. Matt sat down at one end of the couch while Emily sat down beside him legs crossed. Matt handed her dinner to her and they both began eating. They shared bites of each others sandwiches and stole fries from one another while enjoying some light-hearted conversation. When they were finished, Matt turned on the tv trying to find a good movie. He finally settled on a Cary Grant classic knowing that Emily favored them. She smiled approval to him. Emily got up and went to the bathroom. Upon returning, Matt had stretched out on the couch. Emily gently climbed on top of him lying on her stomach with her head on his chest. They laid there in comfortable silence just enjoying being wrapped in each others arms. Emily finally broke the silence positioning herself so she can look at his face.

"Matt."

"What?" He responded looking into her eyes.

"Did you mean it?" She questioned hopeful.

"Did I mean what?" Matt asked confused.

"What you said earlier." Emily answered trying not to sound as anxious as she felt.

"What? Oh. That I love you?" Matt finally realized.

"Yes. Did you mean it?" Emily asked again.

"Yes. I love you Emily Lehman." He confessed.

"Good." And with that Emily leaned up and kissed him. It began as a gentle, loving kiss but then turned more passionate. As Emily stood, Matt turned off the tv. She took his hand and led him back to the bedroom. Matt's profession of love was all she needed to know that this really was worth staying in LA for. It really was worth sacrificing some of her dreams to be with the man who loves her. Everything else was forgotten as they made love with a new understanding of each other and their relationship. There truly were no strings between Matt and Emily, each knowing that they held the only thing worth having.


End file.
